1. Field
Inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit (IC) device manufacturing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a pellicle used for exposure apparatuses configured to manufacture IC devices and photomask assemblies including the pellicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing the IC devices, a lithography process is employed to form a circuit pattern on a wafer. In the lithography process, a photomask is used to transfer a desired pattern onto the wafer. When the photomask is contaminated with foreign materials, such as particles, from the ambient environment or deformed due to the ambient environment, defects may occur on the wafer to which the pattern of the photomask is transferred.